Nymphadora Vulpecula
by Nicole Riordan Rowling
Summary: How on earth did Tonks ever get the name Nymphadora Vulpecula? Ted/Andromeda


"Ted," A very pregnant Andromeda Tonks said, wide eyed, looking to her husband in the chair beside her in the living room.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his paper.

"It's time, the baby's coming!" Andromeda said, clutching her stomach.

Ted gasped, "Oohh, no, come on, we've got to get to St. Mungo's!"

Ted set his paper aside, and led his wife over to the fireplace, where he shouted "St. Mungo's Maternity Ward!" and led his wife into the fireplace that served as a passage out of their house and into the middle of the hospital maternity ward.

"Ted, we've got to hurry!" Andromeda pleaded with her husband.

"It's alright Dromeda, I've got you, love," Ted soothed her, leading her over to the counter, where after explaining their situation to a kindly redheaded woman, Andromeda received an enchanted wheelchair that whisked her away to a delivery room, and Ted was left to wear a hole in the floor.

This was it, he would be a father. Andromeda would a mother. The one bad thing, Ted mused, was that Andromeda would most likely be disappointed in her sisters not being here, but she had left that life behind a long time ago. Suddenly, Ted was snapped out of his reverie by a slight, brunette mediwitch standing in the doorway of a room down the hall, calling him, "Mr. Tonks."

He speed-walked down to that room, and took a deep breath before daring to enter it; inside, was what he thought was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Lying on the bed was his wife, her chestnut hair plastered to her smiling face by sweat, as she, only now, looked up from the tiny bundle of pink which was their daughter, to smile and say, "Hi, dad. Come and hold her."

Ted smiled as he approached the bed, sat on the edge of it, and was handed the bundle that was his daughter. She was so precious, but as Ted lifted the blanket to reveal the baby's blonde hair, he was thoroughly surprised to hear Andromeda gasp in horror.

"Dromeda, what on earth is wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Ted, I know you think I'm crazy but listen, when they handed me that baby, she had brown hair, I swear," Andromeda said, clutching Ted's arm.

"Andromeda, I don't pretend to be an expert on the wizarding world, but, are you sure that's possible?" Ted asked.

"Yes, let me have my daughter," demanded, and Ted was happy to oblige.

To both Ted and Andromeda's astonishment as soon as she was in her mother's arms the girl's hair turned the darkest shade of black either of them had seen in a long time.

"Well, she proved me wrong," Ted said after a moment of stoic silence. "You know she needs a name, and I suppose Perseus Theodore is out of the question."

"Mmmm…do you still like Vulpecula for a middle name?" Andromeda asked, gazing into the baby's eyes, which had just gone from violet to a dark shade that matched her mother's eyes.

Ted thought, he thought that it was a long name, but they had agreed on at least one star name, and he thought they would end up with a short first name, like Ruth or Daisy. He wasn't about to venture into star names, he'd never liked Astronomy, all the stars just jumbled together for him. Andromeda had said Vulpecula meant 'little fox', and he thought that was cute for a girl.

So, Ted responded, "Yes, of course, why?"

Andromeda finally looked up from their now blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter and said, "Let's name her Nymphadora."

Ted couldn't help but busting out in a grin as he stifled a laugh, "Sorry?"

"Nymphadora, it means 'gift of the nymphs', 'changeling', a perfect name for a metamorphmagus," was his wife's cool reply.

"Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks," he tested the name out in his mouth, it was a bit of a mouthful, but he supposed there was always Dora, and Ted could tell from the pleading look in Andromeda's eyes that if he suggested any other name she would just keep begging for Nymphadora.

Ted smiled, and leaned in to kiss his wife on her forehead, "Nymphadora Vulpecula it is, a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl, with a beautiful mother."

* * *

**FYI: Yes, Tonks' middle name really is Vulpecula! I was reading something, and I saw that, and I just couldn't resist a fic!**


End file.
